As imaging technology and molecular medicine advances, more complex questions arise often requiring the convergence of perspectives from multiple disciplines. The future of cardiovascular imaging will most likely be practiced by integrated multidisciplinary teams with diverse expertise. The goal of this research training program is to provide multi-disciplinary post-doctoral multi-modality training in molecular and translational cardiovascular imaging for highly qualified fellows holding either a MD or/and PhD, in preparation for academic careers as independent investigators in the highly clinically relevant field of cardiovascular imaging. Applications will be encouraged from both clinical and basic science departments, with particular attention to the recruitment of minority, disabled, and disadvantaged candidates. We anticipate enrollment of 4 post-doctoral applicants each year into the programs, with an equal balance between physicians and scientists. Post-doctoral fellowship training will be 2-3 years in duration. There will be three primary research focuses in the post-doctoral training, 1) cardiovascular molecular imaging, 2) cardiovascular imaging technologies and analyses, and 3) translational cardiovascular imaging. The primary faculty for this program are from the Yale School of Engineering and Applied Sciences and from multiple departments within the Yale School of Medicine, including: Internal Medicine (Section of Cardiovascular Medicine), Diagnostic Radiology, Surgery, Anesthesiology, and Therapeutic Radiology. The sponsoring faculty was selected based on extramural support, research productivity, and commitment to multi-disciplinary training. Trainee progress will be monitored by individual mentors, the trainee's advisory committee, and the Program Directors. Drs. Sinusas and Duncan will co-manage the program to assure a balance and integration of the training of applicants in the relevant clinical and engineering sciences.